


Why I Was Born (To Tell You I Love You)

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Fate, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His destiny was Arthur—he would never doubt that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Was Born (To Tell You I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> There's an amazing song by Secondhand Serenade by the name of "Your Call" and I love it a lot. There's this line in the chorus
> 
> _I was born to tell you I love you_
> 
> And I can't help but think of Arthur and Merlin whenever I hear it. _So._

* * *

 

  
*

 

Destiny said Merlin was born to protect Arthur, to help him unite the kingdoms and bring about a golden age. They were fated to do many great things together, he and Arthur, and everyone had a reason for his being born, every one knew more than he, had a legend or prophecy with his name attached to it.

  
But, most days, Merlin wasn't so sure.

  
He wasn't sure if he was born to wash Arthur's socks or save his life, wasn't sure if he was born to muck out the stables or run errands for Gaius, if he was born to do the Great Dragon's bidding or die by Uther's hand, if he was born to carry such a fate all on his own or if Arthur would some day help him shoulder it—most days, he just wasn't so sure of anything.

  
The first time, however, that he got lost in Arthur's kiss, felt himself lose control and melt against him, deepening it so naturally and wholly…

  
For the first time in his life, he was entirely sure of one thing…

  
"Merlin, I—" Arthur had said between rough, urgent kisses as Merlin backed him onto the bed.

  
"I know, Arthur." He interrupted, adding another kiss for emphasis.

  
"And you—?"

  
" _Arthur_." Merlin said, breathless as he pulled back and smiled, eyes coming to meet Arthur's, the doubt and fear in his eyes almost endearing. For once, he could tell Arthur something with perfect certainty, no doubts lingering or clouding his words or mind. "I was  _born_  to love you, Arthur, to tell you that I love you."

  
And that was enough for both of them. Enough to chase away all their lingering doubts and crystallize Merlin's very existence and fate in one fleeting, perfect moment. His destiny was Arthur—he would never doubt that again.

  
*  
  


* * *

 


End file.
